The present invention relates to an electrical connector. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical for connecting a flat conductive member and an electrical connector with a flat conductive member.
Conventionally, many types of flat conductive members are used, and include a flexible print circuit board (FPC), a flat cable, and the likes. In many cases, such a flat conductive member is connected to an electrical connector attached to a circuit board.
In general, the flat conductive member is integrated with fine cables or conductive members arranged in a row with a very small pitch. Accordingly, it is difficult to connect the flat conductive member to an electrical connector. Accordingly, an electrical connector may be provided with a pressing member to be rotatable. In this case, the flat conductive member is arranged above a contact portion of a terminal of the electrical connector. Then, the pressing member is rotated to press each of the fine cables of the flat conductive member against the corresponding contact portion, thereby connecting to the terminal.
In the flat conductive member, a reinforcement sheet is attached to a distal end portion thereof to be connected to the electrical connector. The flat conductive member is also provided with engaging portions such as cut portions at both side edges of the reinforcement sheet for engaging corresponding engaging portions of the electrical connector.
For example, as disclosed in Patent Reference 1, an electrical connector includes a housing. In the electrical connector, a lock arm is integrated with the housing on an inner surface thereof for receiving a flat conductive member (connecting member). The lock arm is provided with an arm protruding portion at a distal end of an arm spring portion of the lock arm, so that the arm protruding portion engages cut portions disposed at both side edges of the flat conductive member.
In Patent Reference 1, when the electrical connector is used, the flat conductive member is inserted into the housing in a longitudinal direction. At this moment, a side edge of the flat conductive member abuts against the arm protruding portion, and pushes the arm protruding portion outward, so that the flat conductive member proceeds inside the housing further.
When the cut portions of the flat conductive member reach the arm protruding portion, the arm spring portion snaps back to an original posture with elastic restoration force thereof. As a result, the cut portions engage the arm protruding portion, so that the flat conductive member no longer comes off the connector. Afterward, a pressing member is rotates to a close position, so that the flat conductive member firmly contacts with a contact portion of the electrical terminal, thereby securing electrical connection therebetween.
Patent Reference 2 has disclosed an electrical connector for connecting a flat conductive member (cable), and the electrical connector does not have the pressing member. The electrical connector in Patent Reference 2 is provided with a hook member formed of a metal plate in a curved shape instead of the lock arm in the electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference 1.
The hook member is provided with an engaging portion formed of a metal plate bent in a thickness direction and a protruding portion having a U character shape. After the flat conductive member is inserted into the electrical connector from a distal end thereof in an oblique state, the electrical connector is pushed down to a horizontal state, so that the flat conductive member engages the engaging portion and the protruding portion. The protruding portion prevents the flat conductive member from retuning to the oblique state. The engaging portion engages cut portions of the flat conductive member, so that the flat conductive member does not come off.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-30784
Patent Reference 2: Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 07-16384
In the electrical connectors disclosed in Patent Reference 1 and Patent Reference 2, it is difficult to produce the lock arm or the hook member. Further, it is difficult to reduce a size of the electrical connector in a width direction thereof.
In particular, in the electrical connector in Patent Reference 1, the arm protruding portion has a complex shape and is integrated with the housing. Accordingly, a shape of a mold and a manufacturing process tend to be complicated. Further, the lock arm is formed of a resin same as that of the housing, thereby reducing strength thereof.
In the electrical connector in Patent Reference 2, after a metal plate is formed in a specific shape, and then the metal plate is bent in a complex shape to form the hook member. Accordingly, it is difficult to produce the hook member.
Further, the arm protruding portion of the electrical connector in Patent Reference 1, or the engaging portion and the protruding portion of the electrical connector in Patent Reference 2 protrude in the width direction of the electrical connector, i.e., an arrangement direction of the terminal, thereby increasing the size of the electrical connector in the width direction.
Further, the arm protruding portion or the engaging portion and the protruding portion deform elastically in the width direction. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a space for the elastic deformation.
In this type of connector, a large number of terminals are arranged with an extremely fine pitch corresponding to the flat conductive member. Accordingly, it is desired to reduce the size of the electrical connector in the width direction, or dispose terminals in a limited width as many as possible. Therefore, it is critical to reduce the size of the electrical connector in the width direction.
Still further, in the electrical connector in Patent Reference 2, the protruding portion has the U character shape. Accordingly, in addition to the width direction, the size of the electrical connector is enlarged in a longitudinal direction of the cable as well.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the invention is to provide an electrical for connecting a flat conductive member and an electrical connector having a conductive member. In the present invention, the electrical connector has a small size and easy to produce.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.